


Seen It Before

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1x12 House of Memories, F/F, Missing Scene, Nicole Haught POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Haught had seen this all before (at least she thought she had). Being gay in a small town has always been precarious enough, but watching Waverly wrangle her “newfound discovery” is a lesson in patience and understanding, especially when Waverly is seemingly keeping some odd secrets. Nicole Haught POV from 1x12 “House of Memories” with some missing moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen It Before

**Author's Note:**

> We’re lacking backstory on Nicole Haught so I’ve pulled what I can from the official website and a few interviews.

 

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt anymore?" Nicole raised her eyebrows, unscrewing the top of the antibiotic ointment.

Waverly scrunched up her mouth in thought. "Well…okay maybe a little."

"I guess I'll just have to be extra gentle then," she winked, squeezing out a small dollop of the ointment on to her finger.

Waverly's lips pulled into a tight grin. The kind of smile she gave when she was just a bit embarrassed, but she pulled her shirt up a bit higher as Nicole moved closer.

"And chicks _do_ dig scars," she gently rubbed her finger over the angry red wound, spreading the ointment evenly.

Had they been guaranteed more privacy she might have taken more time to admire Waverly's exposed skin. Perhaps lean down and plant a kiss against the soft skin of her ribs near where the bullet had grazed to make it better. She would have caught a whiff of the delightful vanilla perfume that was so crisp and warm and so _Waverly_ that went straight to her head. It wasn't surprising, considering she had been intoxicating since that first moment they had talked in Shorty's Saloon.

"When are you going to stop teasing me about that?" Waverly reddened and bit her lip, letting loose a breathy laugh.

"When it stops being funny," she pulled out a fresh gauze pad from the first aid kit.

Nicole found Waverly's small question of, "do chicks?" to Wynonna endlessly amusing. It was a small step, an inching forward to talking about something sensitive and new. Sometimes the people who are the closest can be the most difficult to talk to.

"How many times do I have to tell you that stuff is poison?" Willa walked quickly in from the adjacent room, her voice tense.

Waverly's gaze inconspicuously dropped her to lap without a word. It was easy to see how uncomfortable she was in the moment. The whole Willa situation was only quickly talked about and barely explained. Something about a long lost sister returned followed by a lot of hand waving at the details about some commune was how it was covered. She had more questions than she had fingers at this point, but she held her tongue, opting instead to nod in support of a situation that Waverly clearly found trying and distressing. And seriously, what was it with Wynonna and that gun? This wasn't a Sheriff's Department investigation. It was Waverly's life.

"I've been…dressing her wound for the last few days," Nicole said, a bit of edge in her voice. Wasn't like she didn't have better than average first aid knowledge being a cop and all.

"And I've been redressing it." Willa's tone matter-of-fact as she opened the small unlabeled jar.

Nicole met Waverly's gaze, trying to convey just how odd the situation was. A silent, "Can you believe this?" But Waverly declined to reply, and offered a glance that seemed to be the silent version of an annoyed, "I know."

The deputy let out a short sigh. Attempting to think the best of people and convey kindness was something that she just did. It seemed to be encoded into her very personality. What could have been easily construed as a weakness for a cop became a strength that allowed her to build relationships and disarm even the most suspicious of people. But Willa…where did she even begin?

"Coconut oil. We used it on everything at the commune," Willa dabbed at the bullet graze. "You know, you don't have to be here every time," her words cut with a sharp edge. "I know what I'm doing."

"I…"

Because Willa didn't know. She didn't know they were seeing each other. But then again, the woman barely seemed to understand the concept of caring friendship at the moment.

She'd seen this all before.

Or at least, she thought she had.

Waverly said she had tried to tell Wynonna. That she was able to muster little quips like the "do chicks" one-liner, but anything more left her choked up. Nicole understood. It was hard to unlearn years and years of conditioning, especially in a small town took a lot of effort. Nicole grew up making calculations, small ones. Was it safe to flirt with her? Safe to try holding her hand? To brush that stray strand of hair out of her face? To even knock down a bigoted comment in conversation? But as she grew and matured, she learned who she was and what she wanted and had no qualms about it. As a person who firmly believed she could take care of herself (and others as her job required), she had to admit that this sort of gay thing was potentially dangerous.

It would take time. And Nicole was willing to wait. Waverly was worth it, without a doubt.

"Uh, hey," Waverly finally broke her silence. "Why don't you…" she gestured her head to the side, " _pop out_ , and I'll talk to you later."

Nicole gave an uneasy smile. "Yeah, sure I'll just…pop out."

Just because she understood didn't make it sting any less.

She left as quickly as she could, the wooden door of the homestead slamming behind her. Despite the chill of the Purgatory winter, with its winds that cut across the flat, wide snowy expanses of open land, Nicole merely crossed her arms and pushed on towards the barn. It wasn't worth grabbing her heavier coat from her cruiser when she was already wearing a heavy sweater.

" _Pop out."_

It had become a sort of code between them in recent days. Since Waverly seemed to think that Wynonna had the bad habit of acting first, knocking second, (like apparently her habit of shooting first, questioning second) the barn was a place of more guaranteed privacy.

Nicole pushed through the squeaky door of the barn. The unfinished floor dusted with hay crunched under her every footfall. Feeling a tad restless, she opted for leaning against the wall instead of sitting on the makeshift bed.

If there was one thing Nicole Haught hated, it was hiding. Hiding felt like inaction, waiting for something to happen or something to pass, carefully peering out from behind a closed door. She much preferred to act, to throw her hat in the ring and make a difference in somehow or someway. She never much liked hiding who she was either. But this wasn't her choice, and she was plenty fine with that. Nicole never wanted Waverly to be anything other than who she truly was, and that meant doing some discovery on her own pace. Nicole was more than happy to wait, both for her to talk to her sisters and for her to appear from the main house on the homestead.

As if on cue, Waverly walked through the door to the barn.

Nicole smiled, opening her mouth to say something quippy. But she paused, noticing the sullen look on her girlfriend's face. She'd let her break the silence at her own pace.

Waverly walked over to the bed without a word, dropping her weight down on the well-worn mattress. Her posture slumped as she sat quietly before speaking softly. "I'm exhausted."

As far as what was exhausting Waverly, Nicole didn't know. But for not even a scarce moment did she think it mattered. Her girlfriend was hurting. _Waverly_ was hurting. All she thought to do was to soothe that hurt and let Waverly's mind wander from her pressing reality.

"Hey…" Nicole crawled behind her on the bed. "I know baby," her voice was hushed and soft.

She tenderly brushed Waverly's hair aside, tangling her fingers in the soft brown strands. She pressed her lips gently to her neck, lingering a moment before moving to do the same to her cheek.

Waverly turned towards her, fingers caressing along her jawline before tenderly cupping her face. Their lips met sweetly and slowly. Nicole was content to enjoy the stillness, the heartfelt nature of the gesture as they kissed. For someone who had claimed she had "no idea what she was doing" not long ago, Waverly certainly had poise. They just seemed to fit. Their bodies fit as they pressed as closely as possible. Their hands, fingers entwined in a quiet moment, felt complete with the other there. And her lips, pressing against hers eager for the delicious friction that only they could create between them. Nicole couldn't help but lean in, grasping for the small of her back to drag them even closer together as she lost herself to the sensations.

The gentle graze of Waverly's teeth against her bottom lip and the feeling of her slightly cold fingertips against her stomach sent her senses into overdrive. This wasn't exactly what Nicole had anticipated happening when Waverly had slumped into the barn, but Waverly was going to get what Waverly wanted, as far as Nicole was concerned.

She raised her arms without question, allowing the smaller woman to lift the sweater over her head, leaving her in just a lacy teal bra. Nicole reached for the hem of Waverly's shirt, pulling it off quickly before pressing their lips together again. The heat of her skin against hers was intoxicating. Her hands wandered, cupping the back of her head, caressing her jaw, running over her smooth stomach; she was desperate for as much contact as she could get.

They'd been this far before. Making out in Nedly's office never went farther than fiery kisses and over-the-clothes groping, especially after me mentioned off-hand that the cushions of his couch seemed permanently ruffled. Nicole barely choked out an "that's odd" before the sheriff asked if she had plugged in the new vanilla air freshener or something as he thought it smelled good in his office (actually Waverly's perfume).

So the barn became safer. Nicole remembered the first time Waverly had reached for the buttons on her navy blue uniform shirt tentatively, her fingers toying with the highest closed clasp. She smiled, nodding in encouragement before kissing her neck tenderly as Waverly's hands worked quickly at opening her shirt.

" _See? You're getting better at this already."_

Their breaths were coming harder as choked sighs between heated kisses. Every trace of Waverly's hands against her heated skin dragged her further and further into desire.

A flicker of motion and the squeak of the barn door snapped her attention away from Waverly.

"Shit!" Nicole pulled back quickly.

"Sorry…" Willa stood almost transfixed.

Fuck. Shit fuck. Nicole wouldn't say it out loud but _fuck Willa_. She shot her the best death glare she could, hoping the seemingly oblivious Earp sister would get a hint and at least give them a moment to get dressed.

"Wynonna didn't say anything about you being a…" Willa stared, "…a gay."

A gay. _A gay_.

Nicole's gaze flicked over to Waverly. Her expression was unreadable. Shame? Embarrassment? Anger? A mix of too many emotions to untangle?

Willa had the audacity to take a step forward, "You, you haven't told her."

"I have to go," Nicole sputtered, grabbing her sweater and moving purposefully off the bed. "Call me later."

.

.

"Later" turned out to be almost one hour on the dot.

Nicole took her cruiser home and fixed a quick snack and a cup of coffee. She was working the late tonight and would need the kick, especially after the morning she had. She wasn't quite sure when Waverly would call. She certainly didn't think it would be an hour later. But the food and the coffee had restored her usual demeanor after the weird morning they had shared.

She'd seen this before. Being walked in on was uncomfortable no matter how you sliced it.

"Hello?"

" _Nicole?"_

"Yeah?"

" _You uh, haven't started your shift yet, right?"_

"I've got a half-hour," she kicked back on her couch.

" _I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I—"_

"You don't have to say sorry," Nicole rubbed her forehead.

It wasn't her fault after all. Wasn't her fault Willa seemed to be lacking social skills and that them dating was needlessly complicated maybe because they were both women.

" _No. Let me do this, okay?"_

Nicole nodded, "Of course."

" _I'm sorry because I just didn't know what to say to Willa, and I should have stood up for us and said something and I'm still really sorry and I'm hoping to make it up to you and I'm sorry we got walked in on."_

She paused for a moment. "That it?" She laughed, enjoying Waverly's penchant for a bit of rambling.

" _Yes…can I still make it up to you?"_

"I wouldn't complain," Nicole grinned.

" _How about something like candles and a sexy…blueish greenish dress?"_

"The party at the Heritage Hotel?"

" _Yeah."_ Nicole could practically hear her smile.

"It's a date then."

" _Once this is all over we need a proper one of those. A date."_

"Once 'what' is all over?"

" _Uh, the party. I uh, can't wait to see you there."_

.

.

Purple was most definitively her color. She threw a few curls in her naturally straight hair, a bit of makeup, and a few accessories outside of her normal green ring, and she was ready to go. And handcuffs for her purse. It never hurt to be over prepared. The ride to Purgatory's small downtown was quick from her apartment (she didn't have many things or need much space), and she pulled up nearby the entrance for easy parking, Sheriff's Department privilege.

Something about this town-wide party made her stomach uneasy to begin with. Everyone invited, free food and champagne for everyone all night long without a reason other than to celebrate the winter solstice as the tight-knit town they were. And the specific instruction of "no guns" made it even more out of the ordinary, at least for Purgatory. This was exactly the sort of "something going on here" she had asked Waverly about. And shocking it wasn't something people whispered about or otherwise. There seemed to be this accepted weirdness about Purgatory others accepted as locals that she (as someone from three towns over or so) didn't. But all she could do is be vigilant and do her job.

Oh and see her girlfriend dressed up. She _definitively_ had to do that.

A waiter at the door immediately offered her a glass of champagne. Nicole picked one of the crystal flutes if only to have something to hold. She drove here, and she really wouldn't be a very good fair cop if she drank and drove no matter the occasion. She'd rather have a martini anyway. Her eyes scanned the room as she walked slowly through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Waverly. But no luck. Guess the Earp sisters were more of the "fashionably late type." Figures.

Nedly caught her in brief conversation. Nothing more than pretty typical small talk. The two had a good working relationship, but the two didn't exactly have the personalities to be best of friends. Still, she felt like she owed him the courtesy, especially with the things his office couch had seen.

As for the rest of the party, she knew most of the people of Purgatory by face if not by name now. Being a small town cop had a personal touch that she loved; the ability to build relationships and foster a real community was second to none. Those that didn't offer her a word gave her a kind nod and smile. All in a day's work she supposed.

Nicole stationed herself in the doorway at the bottom of the stairs. She would have been lying to herself if she didn't say she was anxious for Waverly to arrive. But anxious was probably the wrong word; maybe excited was better.

Because all she knew was that they she made eye contact with Waverly as she descended the stairs, her heart pounded in her chest.

The blue-green dress left her shoulders completely bare, her beautiful neck and collarbones unobscured by her light-brown hair that was pulled into a simple but elegant bun. But perhaps her best feature in the moment was the smile Waverly couldn't suppress. Waverly was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Jaw-droppingly gorgeous.

"You, are a vision," Nicole grinned. Complimenting Waverly seemingly couldn't get old, especially when she deserved every truthful word of it.

"Oh please," Waverly blushed slightly. "I didn't even have time to accessorize."

"See, I knew I wore this bracelet for a reason," she couldn't resist giving her a teasing wink, before pulling the piece of jewelry off and placing it around Waverly's wrist.

"Thanks."

Nicole's hand lingered for a moment, tracing the line of Waverly's wrist with her thumb until she reached her hand. She gave her fingers a brief, assuring squeeze before letting go.

"Hey, if we get out of here," Waverly gave her a quick up-down glance, "we are getting dressed up way more often."

"What do you mean 'if we get out of here'?" Nicole smiled despite herself.

"Um…" a bit of her confidence melted away. "Just stay by the exits, okay?" Waverly gave her a tight smile before walking away to meet Willa at the top of the staircase.

There it was again. Nicole wasn't stupid or willfully blind. She knew something was going on here, what with Wynonna working with Dolls and his special Black Badge U.S. Marshall's division. It was something that was likely above her pay grade, but that didn't stop her want to get the bottom of whatever was making Waverly so nervous.

But Nicole had scarcely the moment to think before Champ walked over, his gait slightly wobbly from the champagne probably, to take Waverly's place. She rolled her eyes as he approached.

Champ's hand slapped against the doorframe above her. "I saw all of that."

"Not now Champ." She didn't want to make a scene. The boy-man didn't even have the decency to wear a real shirt and bowtie.

He hovered uncomfortably close to her face. "So are you two like, together now, eh? That's disgusting. _Disgusting_."

Nicole steeled herself, anger simmering close to the surface. But Champ wasn't worth it. He was being a drunken bigot with nothing to lose. She was better than this.

After all, she'd seen this before.

People who saw fit to call her "disgusting." People that thought intimidation was a way to force her to back down. People who wanted her live in fear, hiding who she was. But that wasn't her, in fact, it never had been, and she wasn't ready to start now.

Nicole moved past him, jamming her shoulder maybe a bit more forcefully than necessary as she headed for the ladies room. It was all about picking her battles. She checked her hair and makeup, before exiting, falling into a pleasant conversation with one of the other deputies.

She winced when she noticed Champ approaching again, his gaze even more unfocused than before. Just how much of that champagne had he drunk anyway to get as disorderly as he was?

Nicole excused herself quickly from the conversation, walking quickly back into the main room, hoping to avoid being cornered by Champ again. But apparently this time he didn't care who heard.

"You know, as soon as we break up, you just swoop in and steal my girl," Champ followed after her, his voice echoing throughout the room.

She stopped suddenly, turning to face him. "Okay lower your voice," she kept quiet, but her anger shone through. "Waverly doesn't belong to anyone."

Champ scooped her untouched champagne from her grasp. "Yeah, blah blah feminism." He stomped up the stairs.

Nicole looked up, noticing Waverly coming down towards them. The deputy couldn't quite decide in the moment was the best thing or the worst thing to happen. On one hand, a reprimand from Waverly might hold more weight (if he was in a state to feel any shame). On the other hand, she worried. Worried that Champ's loud voice and loose tongue would announce something that Waverly wasn't ready for. After all, coming out to a few people who were close friends was one thing, having the whole town know was something entirely different.

Now this was something she hadn't seen before.

"Champ!" Waverly didn't seem to want to keep quiet. "You're drunk, and apparently a raging homophobe."

"Oh, you think this is because she's a girl?" Champ slurred.

"Okay, Champ," Sheriff Nedly moved behind Waverly. "I think you've had enough."

Nicole's heart just about stopped at the appearance of Nedly. She didn't exactly consider herself hiding, but she hadn't loudly announced herself either. Small towns…well they could be a rough place to grow up gay and a precarious place even as an adult. Having moved a few towns over, Nicole hadn't considered her boss finding out, especially not this way. She could read the same nervousness on Waverly's face.

Of course you're gonna take her side," Champ rambled. "You know, every time I failed that preliminary law enforcement exam, she would say, 'It's okay, Champ. You have nothing to prove.' But apparently that was a lie…"

Yep, Nicole Haught had not seen this before.

"…she's dating a cop."

Nicole looked up, speechless. I mean, what would you say in this situation anyway? Deny it? Champ was beyond drunk. But she wouldn't hide or lie. Affirm it? Then what?

"Well, I guess that would be their own private business," Nedly leveled his eyes at Champ. "Come on son, let's get you out of here."

Maybe it spoke to how well she and Waverly were regarded in the town. Maybe Purgatory would be more accommodating to their romance than she had feared. Maybe they were on to something different here.

"No!" The quality of Champ's voice was different. Strained and angry. He smashed the glass in his hands, eliciting a few screams from onlookers.

"Champ! Are you on something other than bubbly?" Waverly questioned, still not recoiling as Champ took a step up the stairs.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Nedly stopped him before he could step up to Waverly.

But Champ was unstable, literally foaming at the mouth from God knows what. But he was still drunk, still clumsy. When he whipped around to face Nicole, her brain screamed, "THREAT." She reacted. A quick right hook square to the cheek knocked Champ off his feet. Nedly hauled him upright before he could slide down the stairs as Nicole picked the handcuffs out of the purse, slapping them on Champs hands quickly and securely.

Snapping out of cop mode, Nicole looked up the stairs.

Waverly met her gaze. Was she impressed? Mad she had made a scene? But the small ghost of a smile said to her, _I'll take it_. They could talk this out later.

Of course later was turning out to be an even worse time. Bobo had poisoned the champagne and with no gun, no Taser, and her set of handcuffs holding back the quickly deteriorating Champ, tonight was becoming the quick epitome of hell in a hand basket.

Now this, she _definitively_ had never seen before.

One antidote in exchange for one Wynonna Earp. Why the hell did Bobo want her? Was it connected to the whole Black Badge thing? But as the quickly panicking townsfolk closed in on Wynonna, Nicole shelved these questions for later.

"Uh, Nicole, come with us," Waverly let go of Willa's arm.

"Champ's right Wave. You're dating a cop now, and we go where the danger is," Nicole leaned in.

"God that's sexy," Waverly's voice was breathy.

Was it bad to find your girlfriend calling you sexy really sexy even in the middle of a crisis? It sent her reeling for a brief moment before she centered herself again.

"Look, Nedly's calling backup. We're gonna contain this, okay?"

"Okay."

Nicole almost hated to ask this, dreading the answer. "You didn't drink the champagne, did you?"

"No, you?"

"No," Nicole breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay."

Waverly's lips were on hers before she had a second to register. She seemed desperate, pouring her worry into the kiss as she wound a hand around Nicole's neck. But as badly as she wanted to give in, pull her close, and kiss her even more deeply, Waverly's safety came first. Nicole put a hand on Waverly's arm and pulled away.

"Okay, go," Nicole urged.

"Shit, Willa."

The goddamn oldest Earp sister wasn't here.

Nicole waded back into the crowd towards Wynonna. Poisoned people foaming from the mouth slowly going mad, punching her girlfriend's ex-boy-man, and Waverly in a gown.

Definitively not things she'd seen before.

The last one on that list begged to be seen again. Waverly dressed up was a sight to behold.

That was, _if_ they got out of this. Hot damn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Excited to be writing in a new fandom. Maybe in between seasons it’s time to really make some detailed fanon on her backstory. It can be so hard to get the voices of new characters right. Guess I need to write more! Check me out on tumblr as “objectivemistress.”


End file.
